


Falling Fast

by WaytooHaughtforCandles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Clarke is clumsy, Clarke needs to stop cursing, Clarke works in a coffeeshop, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Game Night, It's finally done! You can read it without feeling betrayed when it suddenly stops!, Its a mess but it's a gay mess, Jupiter the squid, Lesbian, Lexa is a useless lesbian, Lexa works at a zoo, Lincoln and Octavia are just cute, Ranya won't stop flirting, Raven is..raven, Refrigerator and Chad the penguins, SO MUCH FLUFF, apparently everybody needs to stop cursing now, being updated fairly regularly, cmon you might like it, cursing, finished work, fuck Jason, have i mentioned i want to punch jason (you know which jason) into the sun, hey look it's 20gayteen now and we're still going, just give it a read, lexa deserved better, modern clexa, my tags need to chill but then again so do I, or hate it, read it for the gay, sort of a slowburn, there is so much gay, this is apparently a funny story whoop whoop, was planning on ending this earlier but I ended up loving the story so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaytooHaughtforCandles/pseuds/WaytooHaughtforCandles
Summary: When Lexa was sent crashing to the ground by a blur of blue eyes and blonde hair, she fell hard, in more ways than one. Who knew landing on concrete could be made into a somewhat pleasant experience?Or When Clarke runs into (literally runs straight into) Lexa one morning, it changes both of their lives for the better.





	1. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyHasMyHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyHasMyHart/gifts).



_Shit._

A fumbling hand flopped out of a nest of blankets and hit snooze. Blinking herself awake, Clarke brought the phone to her face. She winced slightly at the sudden brightness before glancing at the time.

 _Shit_.  _I'm late. Shit. Shit-_

She rolled out of bed and attempted to stumble into a pair of jeans, promptly falling to the floor with the pants around her ankles. The rest of her routine was a sloppy blur.

Hastily locking the door behind her, Clarke set off at a jog. She ignored the practically constant buzzing of her phone which came from a frustrated Raven, rapid-fire texting her to “Get the fuck over here, Griffin!”.

_God, I hate running._

Shoving aside the blonde locks that had started to curtain her eyes, she rounded a corner.

______________________________________________________________________

Spring was Lexa’s favorite season, when she could smell new flowers fighting their way through the last bits of snow. A small smile graced her face as she glanced at the unopened buds next to the sidewalk. She walked slowly, having woken up early as always. Content to take her time; let her mind wander. Anya would be coming to visit soon. She’d want to hear about what she’d been up too. She pushed her glasses up on her nose, and began rounding a corner.

_I could tell her about Lincoln, we’ve become pretty good friends I suppose-_

Any upcoming thoughts were immediately cutoff as a blur of blonde hair collided into her, and Lexa was sent tumbling to the ground with a yelp.

“Shit!”

Lexa sat up slowly, pressing her palm to the back of her head. Well, at least she wasn’t bleeding. Grimacing, she turned to the right to question her attacker, who was now apologizing rapidly. She was met with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen, laced with panic.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry, I was in a rush I- Shit, are you okay?”

The blonde looked horrified at her own doing, still out of breathe from what Lexa assumed had been running. Taking a moment to really look at her, she noticed her cheeks tinted slightly pink from the exercise. Cute. Meeting the eyes she had taken quite a liking to, Lexa accepted the hand waiting to help her up with a somewhat amused expression.

“It’s fine. I’ve just scraped my arm. Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine, I mean you kind of broke my fall there. I’m so sorry, God. I’m a mess right now."

“It's fine." She attempted to form a comforting expression, but it turned into another awkward grimace. "I’m Lexa.”

“Lexa. Nice to meet you. Again, I’m so so sorry, but I really am running late, if the non-stop texts my co-worker is sending me are any indication.”

Blue eyes gestured to her phone, which hadn’t stopped buzzing throughout their entire encounter.

“Oh, okay. Bye?”

The girl had already started to flee the scene, no doubt to meet the angry co-worker. Lexa smiled as she watched her frantically swerve around another corner. Had her attacker been any less beautiful, she wouldn’t have been quite so forgiving.


	2. Coffee and Squids

Clarke swung the door to Arkadia Cafe open, the bell dinging cheerfully. Raven snapped her head up from her phone, her hair smacking Octavia in the face. Octavia coughed and swatted the brown locks away from her.

"Jesus, it's about time, Blondie! You're ten minutes late!" Raven gesticulated wildly as she talked behind the counter, almost knocking over a steaming cup which Octavia carefully handed to an annoyed customer.

Barely holding back her laughter at the close save by Octavia, Clarke put on her apron as she shuffled over to join the girls.

"Yeah, well I slept in late, and I accidentally bumped into this girl on my way here-" Clarke was cutoff as Octavia, always focused, shoved the newest customer's order in her face.

"Yeah sure Clarke, you  _ accidentally _ bumped into a girl." Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice as Raven leaned over Octavia's shoulder to comment.

"No, I literally  _ ran straight into _ this poor girl, I knocked her to the ground."

"One could argue you ran  _ gay _ into this girl, huh?" Octavia decided to join the conversation, having taken the order of the last customer in line.

"First of all O, I'm bi, so that didn't work, and second-"

"Yeah but was she hot?"

"I mean yeah, actually but-"

"You two are making me do all the work. Raven, make this poor kid his hot chocolate." Octavia shoved the two apart before placing three cups on the counter.

"I drew a heart on a paper she dropped." This time it was Clarke leaning over Octavia's shoulder, who rolled her eyes. 

"Smooth, Griffin. I've taught you well."

"Every date you've been on has ended in disaster, Reyes." Clarke finished mixing caramel into the drink she was making and handed it to Octavia as she spoke.

Raven scoffed as if such a suggestion was preposterous. Clarke opened her phone. 

"Oh and thanks for the 427 texts you sent me Raven. I'm sure you were very productive this morning."

"Oh please, nobody was here yet. So what was the hot girl's name?"

"Lexa."

"Just Lexa?"

"Yeah. Shit! You guys, I totally ran off without telling her my name!"

"HAH! You got less game than me, Blondie!"

____________________________________________________________

Lexa swept her hair to the side as she walked into the aquatic animals section of The Grounders Zoo. 

"Lincoln! I've been looking for you. I've got a note from Indra that I forgot to give you yesterday."

"Thanks, Lexa." Lincoln offered a warm smile, charming as always, and took the note.

"Truthfully I just wanted an excuse for seeing the squids again. They're so beautiful."

"Lexa, you're the only person I know who would describe squids as 'beautiful'." Lincoln chuckled as he looked down at the note. 

"Oh, also it's your turn to run the petting zoo area today."

"Perfect." Straightening the  _ Zoo Employee  _ pin she wore, Lexa stepped outside and began in the direction of loud _ Baa _ noises and children giggling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to try to be updating pretty frequently.


	3. Tuesdays are for Surprises

 "Gross. Sky saliva." Raven shook off her umbrella at the door of the cafe, nodding as a greeting towards the two girls already behind the counter.

"April showers bring May flowers, Raven." Clarke didn't look up from the customer's order she was scribbling down.

"Yeah? Fuck the flowers. I can buy my own."

"You're late Reyes." Octavia handed Raven her apron as she walked past her.

"Not as late as blondie was last week. Hey Clarkiepoo, did you ever see that girl you pushed again?"

"I didn't push her, I ran into her, and no." The brief answer did little to express her disappointment. A week of excitement whenever she thought she’d caught a glimpse of intricately braided hair only to be followed by a sigh had convinced Clarke that Lexa was out of the picture.

"What a shame. Maybe she was your soulmate and you missed your chance to live a happy and fulfilling life."

"I'm pretty sure if she was my soulmate I would've seen her again, Reyes." Clarke turned to greet the next customer in line.

_______________________________________________________

The storm caught Lexa in the middle of her walk. It seemed Tuesday was the day for surprises. Water dripped from her eyelashes and the ends of her hair as she jogged, glancing around for someplace to escape the rain.

_Arkadia Cafe? I can try to wait out the storm with a coffee, I guess._

She sighed as the door closed behind her, accompanied with the tinkling of small bells. The place was warm, dry, and smelled of baked goods and coffee. More than good enough for her to wait for mother nature to finish her fit.

_______________________________________________________

"Hi, what can I get for you to-" The rest of the sentence died on Clarke's lips.

_Lexa._

Like a ghost, the girl Clarke had given up on stood before her. A small puddle formed below her messy hair and soaked clothes, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open, equally shocked that they were meeting again. Only looking back on it did Clarke realize they had stared at each other for far too long.

"It's you. I- I never got your name."

"Clarke."

Clarke's lips turned up at the corners as Lexa tried out her name, somehow saying it as if the word were something precious.

"It's nice to see you again. Can I get you something?"

"Oh. Just a small coffee. Black." Lexa glanced to the small glass display at her right. "And one of those little cookies too, please."

"Got it." Clarke turned to hand the order to Raven, who in two seconds managed to convey about twenty questions through a series of silent expressions and the gesturing of her head. Clarke's equally urgent silent reply was enough to send Raven stumbling over to Octavia, who looked curiously at Lexa over her shoulder.

"Five bucks says Lexa asks her out before she goes."

Octavia's mischievous grin was enough of an answer to Raven's bet.

She got five dollars added to her wallet when Lexa walked out the door, Clarke gazing dreamily at her.

_______________________________________________________

Lexa was definitely going back to that little cafe.

_For the food, of course. That was a great cookie._

Definitely not for the golden haired _Clarke_ , who smiled when she said her name. Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they've met again...who know's what'll happen next?
> 
> Hope this chapter was to everyone's liking, more to come soon!


	4. Matchmaker

Lexa returned to Arkadia cafe more times in the next couple weeks than she would ever admit.

(Raven and Octavia of course, counted the exact number of times, explaining to Clarke that this was " _marriage speech material, Blondie_.")

Trips to the cozy place quickly became part of Lexa's daily routine. By the time Lexa was greeting Octavia and Raven by name from the other side of the counter, Clarke made up  her mind that she needed to see her outside of work. 

_______________________________________________________

"Hey Cheekbones, long time no see!"

"Good morning to you too, Raven." At the nickname, Lexa shook her head with a small smile, which only grew as her eyes found Clarke's. She quickly looked down, licking her lips.

"God, _how_ the fuck are they not together yet? I mean _look_ at heart eyes over there." Octavia stared at the two as she handed a carton of milk to Raven.

"Hold on, O, I'm totally going to be matchmaker right now. God, these useless gays better thank me when they have two kids and a golden retriever." Raven approached Clarke with determination written all over her face.

"Yo, Blondie, where does Sexy Lexy work again?"

"Oh god, Sexy Lexy, really, Raven? Really?" Clarke appeared lost over whether she should laugh or sigh. She settled for covering her face with her hand.

"Yes, Griffin, where does she work?"

Clarke's eyes quickly lit up and she smiled softly.

"Oh, at this zoo. It's really sweet, she loves the animals so much. She told me about this one squid, who she named Jupiter. Apparently she-"

"Yeah yeah, super cute, you love her adorable nature loving face. You should like, _actually_ do something to interact with your outside of your work.. say, maybe, at her work."

"What?"

"Jesus Barbie, do I have to spell it out for you? You like the girl, ask to go see her zoo. She'll walk around gushing about buffalo and, I dunno, turtles. You socialize, make out with her in front of a burmese python. Very romantic." As Clarke opened her mouth to reply, Raven patted her arm and slipped away.

_______________________________________________________

Lexa's giddy smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day. Tuesday. Lexa had a date. With Clarke. On the upcoming Tuesday.

_Oh god, wait, is it even a date?_

She turned to to alpaca she was feeding with a panicked look. Gerald, who she had so affectionately named, looked unbothered by Lexa’s dilemma. Lexa looked down, eyes moving around, as if searching for her answer among the dirt. Gerald continued to munch on his feed excitedly.

_We're friends, right? Friends hang out. Did she even mean a date? Oh my god._

She looked back up at Gerald, who's unchanged expression calmed her enough to think clearly. 

_I guess I'll just see how it goes, regardless of whether it's a date. I mean, it's not like  we're doing anything formal, it's at a zoo._

She nodded slightly at Gerald, who chose that time to sneeze. All over her new shirt. 

"Oh my- Geez, thanks Gerald" 

_Better go change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a transition chapter, but Clexa has a sort-of date? Update to come soon!
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr, @the-commanders-candles . Its just a bunch of clexa and other ships.


	5. Squids and Sort-of Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a zoo tour!

Clarke switched outfits five times, finally settling for a casual combination, complete with her favorite boots. For good luck, of course.

She paced nervously back in forth behind her door. _Stupid_. She was being stupid. It was just Lexa. Lexa who's eyes and lips and hair and _everything_ made her forget how to breathe. Lexa who had an adorable smile and a laugh that could cure diseases. Lexa who-

Clarke stared out her window, to see brown hair tugged into a pony tail in a car, parked outside of her house.

Lexa who was here to take her to her zoo. 

Clarke couldn't help the grin that lit up her face as she approached the brunette, who graciously opened the car door for her.

"I see chivalry is not dead after all." 

"Of course not, Clarke. What kind of horrible world would that be?" Lexa's smile matched Clarke's own, and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she turned the car on.

A comfortable silence was filled with the radio playing softly as they drove, both stealing quick glances at each other when they thought they weren't looking. When they arrived, Clarke accepted the hand offered to her as Lexa opened her door. Neither one let go as their fingers intertwined further.

"So, what do you do here, my animal expert?" Clarke quirked her eyebrow along with the question, smile still on her face.

"Well, a bit of everything. I help to feed, clean, monitor animals, give tours, answer questions, you know." Lexa shrugged as she led Clarke into the zoo.

"Wait, you give tours?"

"Yup." Lexa glanced down at their hands as she answered, her smile widening.

"Well then, you must give me one."

Lexa agreed while she laughed, leading the way. They wandered through the zoo, Clarke watching endearingly as Lexa grew more animated, her love for each animal obvious in her enthusiasm. She pointed out her favorites, even admitting she had a soft spot for a raccoon that once grabbed her food when she wasn't looking. When Clarke threw her head back laughing at the story, Lexa paused in her walk, mouth open with something akin to wonder spread over her face.

"What?" Clarke turned to Lexa when they stopped walking, taking in the expression Lexa wore.

"Oh. Um, I just like your laugh. Sorry, we can keep going" Lexa blinked a couple times before continuing on, talking about penguins as Clarke stared at her with an amused smirk. At some point, Lexa mentioned apes that painted, and how she had tried and failed to teach her favorite one how to.

"Maybe I would have more luck teaching her." Clarke watched as the ape sat peacefully on a platform.

"Why, do you paint?" Lexa was ignoring the animal, her focus glued to Clarke.

"Yeah, I draw too. Went to art school and everything. I'm still waiting for my stuff to get, I don't know, noticed at all. Maybe it all sucks and I should've become a doctor like my mom wanted me to."

"I'm sure it doesn't. I'd love to see your artwork, If you'd let me. Actually, my sister, Anya, she owns a gallery, and maybe she'd use some of your art in her next show."

"Wait, really? Does she paint as well?"

"Only a little, her main thing is photography, but she really does a lot of featuring like, new artists, that she thinks might be big one day or something. In her shows. Sorry if I'm being kinda vague, she never really explained to me exactly what she does."

"She sounds really cool. I'd love to show her some of my pieces if I could. And what about you, Lex, what do you love to do?"

Lexa blushed at the nickname, smiling as she replied.

"Well, I've just always loved nature and animals, always wanted to work up close and personal with them, so I guess I'm living the dream. I have the best job ever. And we're about to meet my favorite animal."

"Jupiter the squid?"

"You remembered?" Lexa turned to look at Clarke as she held the door to the _aquatic animals_ section open for her.

"Of course, who could forget something like a squid, named Jupiter. I mean, she sounds amazing from what you described. I'm pumped to meet her."

Lexa bit her lip before releasing a small giggle. She gently led Clarke toward the squid section, where Jupiter floated in all her squidy glory.

"She's gorgeous, Lex. I mean really, your descriptions gave her true elegance no justice. Look at her eyes! They're so intelligent. I mean, squids. They're insanely beautiful, apparently. I'd never really looked at them much till now, but boy am I glad I did. She truly lovely, I mean-" Clarke's overkill compliments were cut off as Lexa tugged her into a kiss, one which was far too gentle for it's sudden beginning. Lexa tasted like mint gum and perfection. It was over too fast as Lexa pulled back, an apology immediately tumbling from her lips.

"I'm so sorry, that was so aggressive of me, you just looked really pretty with the aquarium light and you liked Jupiter and nobody cares about Jupiter but me, and your eyes are really blue and that sounds stupid and ohmygod what am I even saying-" Lexa's rambling ended as Clarke reconnected their lips, pulling Lexa closer as she deepened the kiss. Her new favorite animal was the squid, and her lucky boots totally worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late, I was working on another fic which is now published!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556544?view_adult=true
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, updates to come soon!


	6. Penguins Being Delinquents

Lexa's giggles were muffled as she grinned foolishly into her pillow. 

_Clarke. I kissed Clarke and she likes Jupiter and she kissed me and I kissed her._

She squealed as she hugged the pillow to her face. Fabric shuffling underneath her, she pulled out her phone, opened up the contact Clarke had carefully typed in before kissing her goodnight. Lexa closed her eyes briefly, recalling the adorable crease between her brows as Clarke had selected the heart emoji and placed it next to her name.

 **Sexy Lexy** Hello Clarke

 **Clarke <3 **Hey Lexa! I absolutely loved your zoo :) Jupiter is a beautiful soul.

Lexa bit her lip while she entered her reply. They didn't stop texting each other until it was well into the night.

______________________________________________________

"Jesus Clarke, I didn't know it was possible to have this many squid emojis in one conversation." Raven held Clarke's phone in one hand as she stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth with the other.

"Oh my- Raven how the fuck did you even unlock my phone?" Clarke snatched the device from her, smiling briefly at the messages they had sent each other. 

"Jupiter?" Raven leaned over to read the screen.

"A squid."

"Of course, that's normal. Normal people talk about squids for an hour straight. Why did I expect any different?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, startling slightly as her phone began buzzing rapidly.

"Ooh, sexy lexy's calling, Blondie! Pick up, I don't exist, act like I'm not here, etc."

"Shut up Reyes."

She brought the phone up to her ear.

______________________________________________________

"Clarke! Oh thank goodness. I need your help." Lexa was frantic, pacing in a circle. The giraffe behind her watched with lazy interest.

"What is it?" The concern was obvious in her tone. Lexa could hear another girl who she assumed was Raven ask Clarke something.

"Delinquent penguins."

"Wait, what?"

"Two penguins Clarke, Refrigerator and Chad, they've ran somewhere, they're here, in the zoo, I think, I don't know, I-"

"Refrigerator and Chad?"

"Have ran away, Clarke!" She was gesticulating now, fingers spread wide as she waved them, having stopped her pacing. The giraffe followed her hands with his eyes, blinking slowly.

"You need my help?"

"Yes. Bring Raven, and wear non-threatening clothing."

"Wait, non-threatening?"

"Chad doesn't like bright colors."

"Got it. I'm on my way." Lexa heaved a sigh of relief. She vaguely registered Raven in the background of the call, inquiring as to who the fuck was Chad and why is a refrigerator _literally_ running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another transition chapter, but fear not! Update coming soon, as always.
> 
> Apologies for my horribly late update!


	7. Refrigerator the Penguin

Anya stood with her arms crossed, leaning slightly on one leg more than the other. Her voice carried a tone of slight disbelief and obvious amusement.

"I can't believe a _refrigerator_ is actually _running_. It's like that classic prank call line. Is your refrigerator running? You better go catch it." Anya mimed a phone call as she spoke.

Lexa continued her pacing, slightly unfocused, still clutching the phone for something to hold onto.

"Yeah, that's what Raven said."

"Who's Raven? Another squid? You'd totally name an animal after another animal wouldn't you."

"No, she's human. You'll like her I think. She's coming with Clarke." Lexa's voice softened as she spoke the name, her pacing slowing slightly.

_______________________________________________________

"So, explain to me again why I'm dressed like I've been invited to a funeral? A funeral where the guests will also be fucking running around?" Raven fiddled with the radio of Clarke's car, the music flipping between stations dully behind their conversation.

"Chad doesn't like bright colors." Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear, fixed the grey beanie she had thrown on.

"And Chad is.."

"The penguin."

"Right. And a refrigerator is running. This is quality material, Blondie. I'm so telling this story when I'm drunk and want to avoid spilling my darkest secrets."

"Great, Reyes."

_______________________________________________________

The second Clarke and Raven arrived at the scene of the crime, Raven let out an exaggerated whistle.

"Damn, Lex. Looks like the 'cheekbones' nickname is finding a new home. You got a name, cheekbones?"

Anya smirked, held out a hand.

"Anya."

"Raven Reyes, at your service."

"Pleasure."

Their hands remained clasped between them, eye contact held for far too long to be considered normal. It appeared that both were too stubborn to end the handshake. Clarke stood slightly to the side, glancing between Lexa and the pair. It was only when Lexa cleared her throat that the two broke apart.

"I'm glad you came." Lexa stepped forward, gently pulled Clarke into a hug.

"Me too." Clarke smiled as she tucked her head over Lexa's shoulder.

"That's what she said."

"Raven!" The two separated, both turning to Raven, who was looking at Anya.

"Nice."

"Thanks, cheekbones."

"Oh my God." 

_______________________________________________________

A bucket of fish swung from Clarke's hand as she followed Lexa. Having split into groups of two, the hunt was on.

"So, do you have any idea where the penguins may have run off to?" She speed-walked a few steps to catch up to the brunette.

"Well, Refrigerator earned his name for a reason."

"That reason being.."

"Well, he's a fan of robbing our refrigerators. He's smart, knows where we keep the food." Regardless of the fact that she was describing the misbehavior of the bird, pride was clear in her voice as she mentioned the intelligence of Refrigerator.

"Ah. Well, I suppose we should check there."

"Right. Yes." Lexa continued to march forward far faster than needed, her fingers tapping rapidly on her leg.

"Hey Lexa? They're fine, okay? We'll find them." Clarke reached forward, tangling their fingers together, her eyes reassuring in the sunlight.

"Thanks, Clarke. That- that means a lot actually. I just, really really care about all of my animals. If they got hurt, I would be so upset."

"I know, Lexa. But like you said, they're smart. They're probably just eating some stolen fish." She gave Lexa's hand a small squeeze, offered a smile.

"Thanks Clarke. You're right." She took a deep breathe, squeezed back. "Okay. Let's go check the refrigerators."

_______________________________________________________

"So where are these little bitches?" Raven leaned her head down toward the bucket of fish she carried, wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Fuck if I know, not my fault the fucking _Penguins of Madagascar_ decided to have a party." Anya peered into the petting zoo pen.

"Yeah, smile and wave, boys." Raven leaned her arms against the petting zoo fence next to Anya. A repulsive squishing noise had them both looking down, before the air was filled with booming laughter.

"You stepped in shit! Oh my God, this is so good" Anya held her stomach, stumbling backwards.

"Oh gross!" The 's' was drawn out, Raven hissing as she shook her foot in front of her. "Fuck me!"

"Maybe later." 

"Smooth, Cheekbones!"

_______________________________________________________

"Oh thank God!" Lexa's voice was an excited stage whisper. "It's Refrigerator!"

"Oh, I see him!" Clarke followed Lexa's finger to where the small bird was scavenging, tail in the air as his head poked around the fridge in search of a snack.

Lexa's grin split her face as she crept forward, holding a fish in her hand. 

"Refrigerator, I've spoken to you about this." Refrigerator let out a squawk, whirling around and looking impossibly guilty, a frozen bit of fish sticking out of his beak. His head tilted to the right as he spotted the fish poking out of Lexa's fingers. 

"That's right, come on." He waddled forward, feet slapping the pavement. Clarke slowly pushed forward the small cage Lexa had handed her. As Lexa threw the fish into the cage, Refrigerator followed. Both girls sighed in relief when Lexa gently pushed the door closed.

"Don't worry, I designed the cage myself. It's super bird friendly, I even gave it a cushion and ice packs. Plus some fish." Lexa carefully picked up the cage.

"I'm sure it is. I'm really glad we got this guy safe." The two of them began heading back to the penguin habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was me seeing how many times I could write "refrigerator" in one section. Hope everyone's enjoying the great penguin hunt so far! 
> 
> I've introduced Anya as well, been meaning to for a while. Feel free to comment suggestions or thoughts on the chapter!
> 
> To be continued..


	8. Even More Penguins

Raven shifted uncomfortably on the plastic chair. Anya frowned, unimpressed as the bright green hose she carried snagged on a bush, tangling in on itself. Several sharp impatient tugs later, and the hose was aimed at Raven's shit-covered shoe. The water steadily turned from a gurgle to a stream.

"Wow, nobody told me you were a professional." Raven leaned forward in the undersized chair, pushing herself with her bent leg while the other remained straightened, water trained on it.

"Oh yeah. Extensive training in the proper shit-cleaning techniques right here." Anya quirked a brow, looking up.

"You know, just occurred to me that this could've been done without me sitting here. Like, taking off shoes is a thing. That exists." Raven leaned her arm on her knee, bent at the elbow as she pointed to emphasize her words.

"Ah." Anya paused to consider the newly learned information. "But, I wouldn't be able to have fun doing this." She raised the hose, spraying Raven in the face briefly before quickly trailing the water down her body, laughing like a cheesy villain.

"OH MY-" Raven brought both hands to her face, wiped and flicked the water from her fingertips. "I trusted you! You're going to pay for this!"

"I'm shaking with fear." 

Raven leapt from the chair, squeaky clean shoes pushing her from where she stood to Anya. They held the hose in between them, both pulling, fighting for it. The tip pointed up, drenching the both of them in a rain-like shower. Their uncharacteristically childlike giggles floated around them. Suddenly, the hose was tugged forward once more and Anya's legs were pulled out from underneath her, sending them tumbling to the ground. Raven barely caught herself, arms on either side of Anya's head, hovering above her. They stared at each other, mouths open, the hose spraying unceremoniously into the bushes behind them. Anya swallowed, eyes fixed to Raven's lips. The silence was broken as Raven glanced up.

"There!" She spoke with a hushed whisper.

"What?" Anya's voice was weak as she looked at Raven's now flexed neck, still hovering above her.

"It's the fucking-" Raven promptly rolled to the side, got on all fours and pointed. "The little bitch. Penguin. Straight ahead."

_______________________________________________________

"Holy fuck! They're so tiny! Ohhhhh my- looook." Clarke crouched, one hand on her cheek, one hand tugging on Lexa's arm.

"Yes Clarke. I see." Lexa resisted Clarke's tugs, pursing her lips.

"Look at the fuzzy face!"

"Clarke. She's just a raccoon."

"Yes. A _baby_ raccoon!" Clarke turned to her right to face Lexa, eyes wide.

"Clarke."

"Oh my God she reminds me of you." Clarke turned back to the raccoon.

"What? No, she's a thief. I don't steal! Clarke, what do you mean?" Lexa looked horrified. Clarke ignored her, attention having fully returned to the small animal.

"Look at the little paws!!"

Lexa sighed.

"She is kinda adorable." 

_______________________________________________________

"Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit" Raven crept forward, fish held like a peace offering in front of her. Anya followed behind, cage in tow. Chad looked suspicious. "Cheekbones, why doesn't he trust me?"

"Who would? You're ugly as fuck." 

"Gee, thanks. I'm touched."

_______________________________________________________

"Clarke! You can't- no stop Clarke you shouldn't feed- oh my God."

_______________________________________________________

"SHIT" Raven scrambled forward after the bird, who had decided that running would be a great option at that specific point in time.

"fuckfuckfuck" Anya jogged after them, cage held up to her chest.

"Lost-" Raven took a gaping breathe, hands planted on her knees as she leaned forward. "Him."

"Aw, fuck."

_______________________________________________________

Lexa walked with her arms folded to her chest, adorable pout fixed to her face. 

"Lexa come on, I said I was sorry." 

"No."

"Please forgive me?"

"No."

"Pleaaase?"

"No."

Clarke sighed. Lexa pouted harder.

"You shouldn't feed the raccoons. It's bad for them, and then they keep coming back. They can't learn to rely on human food. They could get hurt. People will call animal control. Also they get fat."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

_______________________________________________________

"Oh thank everything good in this Earth. There's Clexa." Raven stood up, nodding her head at the approaching figures.

"Clexa? Wait- Clarke and-" Anya paused. "Oh my God it's their ship name."

_______________________________________________________

"Anya? Why are you- why are you both soaked?" Lexa held her arms out on either side of her. 

"Long story. You two catch your bird?" Raven looked down at the dripping clothes clinging to her body.

"Yeah, he's safe in his habitat now. You?" Clarke looked over at Lexa, smiled, remembering their small penguin adventure. Lexa couldn't help but return the gesture. Clarke just had a really nice smile.

"Well not really, no."

"Not really?" Lexa's face was riddled with concern.

"Just barely missed the little guy." Anya looked guilty. She glanced over at Raven, who shared a similar expression.

"Guys!"

"Sorry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great penguin adventure ends in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next update!
> 
> As always, thanks for any and all kudos and comments, they mean a lot!


	9. The End to the Great Penguin Hunt

"I'm freezing" Raven huffed, arms crossed as she looked pointedly at Anya, who rolled her eyes.

"Baby. It's not even cold."

"Funny, that would be the case, but thanks to a certain _somebody_ , I'm soaked. Raven uncrossed her arms to gesture at her dripping attire.

"Damn. I knew I was hot, but I didn't know you got turned on _that_ easily." Anya wiggled her eyebrows. Raven was stunned speechless for a couple seconds before she recovered.

"Well judging by how you look right now, I'm not the only one who got wet." Raven raised an eyebrow, tilted her head. A challenge.

_______________________________________________________

Clarke nudged a rock with her toe, looked up and scanned her surroundings. After she and Lexa decided to split up to look for Chad, the whole penguin hunt had lost it's grand excitement.

_Where would a penguin even go?_

A clanking noise grabbed her attention. She turned, feeling the telltale signs of fear creep up on her. 

_Dammit, I really shouldn't have agreed to watch that stupid thing with Raven. This is not a horror movie, Clarke. Chill._

Upon closer inspection, she found the noise to be coming from a nearby garbage can. Cautiously, she peered over the rim.

"Oh, thank God" Clarke brought a hand to her chest. "Hey little Lex." The raccoon looked up at the sound of her voice. 

"You haven't seen a penguin around here, have you?" The raccoon continued scratching through the trash. "Yeah, me neither. I should get going then." 

Before she started walking away, the fuzzy animal leapt from the bin, startling Clarke as she stumbled backwards. The baby stood on the rim, staring at Clarke, before jumping down and walking.

"Well, seeing as neither of us have company, you mind if I follow you?" The raccoon ignored her and continued on its way. "Lovely."

_______________________________________________________

Lexa was stressed. Lexa was beyond stressed. Lexa was, though she would never admit it, on the brink of tears. She spun in a circle, hands on either side of her head.

_Where would Chad go where would Chad go where would Chad gowherewouldchadgoohmyGod. I'm going to lose my job. Worse, Chad must be terrified. Lost and terrified. Oh God, what if he got ran over by a car. What if-_

She cut herself off, taking deep breaths.

_He's fine, Lexa. Snap out of it._

She started walking in the direction of the owl exhibit.

_But what if-_

She shook her head.

_No Lexa, stop. You'll find him._

_________________________________________________________

Clarke followed close behind the raccoon, smiling slightly as her little tail waved slightly with each step. She kept her pace up as she looked around, grin growing at the array of animals she passed, the trees which somehow looked more cheerful than average. It was no wonder Lexa loved her job. It was no wonder Clarke loved-

_Whoa there Clarke. Don't think we're ready for that word in the context of Lex yet._

But she did like her. She more than just liked her. She liked her stunning eyes, the ones that held more light in them than she thought ever possible. She liked her shy giggle, how she looked up when she laughed, and looked down when she tucked her hair behind her ear. She liked it when her face lit up, when the impossibly bright eyes shimmered while she talked about the animals. She liked Jupiter the squid. She _liked_ Lexa. 

_Raven was right. I'm totally whipped._

_______________________________________________________

Lexa leaned against the fence of the petting zoo, sighed as she scratched the head of a sheep that approached to greet her.

_Why did I split up with Clarke? She calms me down. And I really like spending time with her. She's so pretty. She's so so so pretty. And smart. And funny. And so so so so so pretty. It would be so much better if we were still looking for Chad together._

Lexa stood back up.

_Chad. I need to keep looking for him. He must be so scared. How did I let this happen? It's all my fault._

_________________________________________________________

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted as she caught sight of a flash of black and white, the tip of a tail rounding the corner.

"Little Lex, you're a genius! Thank you so much" She whispered, already opening up the bird-friendly cage she held, and grabbing a fish.

She crept forward, crouching like Lexa had, knowing from Lexa's brief explanation that it made her seem less threatening. Chad stopped his waddling at the sight of her, looking briefly suspicious, on the brink of dashing away like he had with Raven. Then his eyes landed on the fish. He was sold. Clarke waited until he approached, then gently placed the fish in the cage, which she kept a safe distance from. The second Chad entered, Clarke closed the small door, fist pumping the air in celebration while Chad let out an offended squawk.

"Alright, Chad. Ready to go home?" She picked up the cage, tossing in another fish for good measure. "Perfect. Which way was the penguin exhibit again? Oh right."

_______________________________________________________

Lexa was desperate. She had been everywhere she could think of. After stumbling upon Raven and Anya making out, she was not only annoyed, but even more stressed than she had previously thought possible. Muttering slightly to herself, she started off in the direction of the penguin habitat, clinging to the hope that Chad had come to his senses and returned home. Alone as she walked, her thoughts returned to Clarke. They didn't leave the subject until she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, she found the blue-eyed goddess on the trail ahead of her.

_Oh thank goodness._

"Clarke!"

"Lexa! I found Chad! He's safe in his habitat now, I was coming to tell you!"

Lexa didn't think. Clarke found him. Chad was safe, and Clarke was beautiful, and before she realized she had started to move, she was colliding with her, arms wrapping tight around her, relishing in the scent and feel and warmth of something that felt overwhelmingly like home. Her body moved on its own accord, and suddenly her lips were fitting effortlessly into a kiss that somehow brought back and took away her breathe simultaneously.

"Wow. Remind me to save more animals in the future." Clarke's voice was husky, and Lexa was sure the grin splitting her face matched her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the penguin delinquents. Ranya is happening, lucky raccoons are popping out of trash cans, and clexa is fluffy. As always, I'm open to suggestions, and I appreciate any and all comments and kudos. Seriously, reading them makes my day :)
> 
> New chapter coming soon!


	10. Game Night

"Octavia, stop flirting and make some coffee." Raven tugged Octavia away by her arm, speaking as if scolding a misbehaved puppy. The muscular man she had been talking to only grinned, and walked along the counter, following the girls.

"I'm Lincoln." He flashed a handsome smile.

"Charmed. Raven Reyes, hottest girl alive. You lovebirds would make a cute pair, but this doll here needs to do her job." Raven stretched her arm so it hung loosely around Octavia's shoulders, who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, guys! Theres a line here." Clarke's shouted over her shoulder at the group.

"Ah, well. I'm terribly sorry to disturb your work." Lincoln glanced up at the chalkboard, as if just recalling his initial purpose for being there. "And I'll take a hot chocolate."

"Clarke?" Octavia turned to her left.

"Got it." 

_______________________________________________________

"Oh, you are the best boy." Lexa cooed at Refrigerator, who enthusiastically gulped down the fish she held. He looked at her expectantly. Chad leaned forward and cocked his head.

"All gone, guys." Lexa tipped the empty bucket so the penguins could see inside. Without skipping a beat, Chad waddled forward and stuck his head inside.

"Oh, no Chad not this again-" Chad straightened back up, bucket covering his head like a strange, oversized hat. Immediately, he panicked, muffled squawking noises echoing as he waddled in circles. Refrigerator watched, head spinning as he followed the movement. Lexa chased after him.

_______________________________________________________

"Hey Blondie, you should call Sexy Lexy, invite her to game night." Raven gestured with the cookie she held in her hand, before taking a bite out of it and continuing. "And tell her to bring cheekbones."

"Yeah? Are you two a thing?" Clarke leaned over and stole one of Raven's cookies, who gasped as if incredibly insulted.

"Are you and squid-girl a thing?"

"Yes? I think? We're dating. Right?"

"You're asking me? You've been on like, what, two official dates, but you literally see her daily and you hang out all the time."

"This is true." Clarke bit her cookie. "So, we are dating."

"Sounds like it. Anyway. Game night."

"Fine. You never answered my question." Clarke pulled out her phone.

"Well, you didn't either. Not really."

"Fair enough." She hit the call button.

_______________________________________________________

"Clarke?" Lexa was out of breathe.

"Lexa? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah just um. Chasing a penguin in circles because he had a bucket on his head. The usual." She held the bucket up proudly, as if Clarke could see it.

"Of course. Hey, so-" Clarke's voice was cutoff by the sound of shuffling fabric and then a very loud "Raven, really?"

"Sup Lexy it's Reyes, you're on speaker now so refrain from being a mushy romantic mess." Clarke sighed in the background.

"Sure, Raven." Refrigerator looked up at her with mild interest.

"Anyway, me and Blondie here got two questions. One, are you two like, dating? Girlfriends? What's the deal? Also, game night tonight. You know where Blondie lives, you and Cheekbones McHotstuff should join us."

"Oh, um. Yeah, we are dating, right? Clarke?"

"I'm here. I thought so too, glad we're on the same page." Lexa smiled at her voice.

"Me too."

"And? Game night?" Raven appeared to be very focused on her goals.

"Oh, right. I'll text Anya, I'm sure she'd love to go. And so would I. Like to go. Yes."

"Splendid! Blondie will text you the details and such. Bring cookies!"

"Cookies?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. Raven had already hung up. She looked down at Refrigerator. "Cookies?"

_______________________________________________________

"Cheekbones!" Raven took Anya's hand and planted a kiss on it. "Long time no see."

"I know, it's been forever." Anya took the elbow Raven offered.

"You guys, it's been less than 24 hours. She literally bought a coffee this morning. Hey Lex." She smiled and kissed Lexa's cheek. 

"I brought cookies like you asked." Lexa grinned and touched her cheek, turning to Raven.

"Oh, thank God! I'm running low."

"Raven." Clarke turned to face her.

"Fine, we can all share. There's pizza too!"

"Guys! I found Mario Kart!" Octavia's ran into the room, waving the game above her head.

"Oh, and of course you all know Octavia, expert coffee maker." Clarke gestured towards her.

"And expert boxer. Ooh, new cookies!" Raven reluctantly opened the packet and Octavia grabbed a cookie. They settled on the couch as Raven set up the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued..


	11. Drunk Lexa is the Best Lexa

"JESUS FUCK ON A BREADSTICK" 

Anya jammed her thumb viciously into the wii remote in an attempt to go faster. Or possibly to break the thing, beating Raven by default. Raven cackled next to her, leaning to the left with her remote in front of her as her character turned.

"TuRN YOU IMBECILE" Octavia screeched, kicking a leg onto Anya's lap in an insane attempt to knock the remote from her hands.

"Oh my- FUCK YOU" Anya dragged out the 'you' as Raven's character swerved past her's in her distraction. She hastily shoved Octavia's leg away, barely allowing herself a moment to smirk as Octavia promptly toppled forward, almost falling off the couch. 

_________________________________________________________________

Lexa leaned her arms on the counter, smiling as Clarke babbled on about something to do with oil paints. She had gotten lost somewhere around conceptual art and hues, but Clarke's voice was bright and bubbly and she was more than happy to listen, however confused she may be.

"And this part's amazing Lex, this guy he-" A shriek was released across the room, making Lexa concerned the glass she held was in danger of breakage due to the sheer pitch. Clarke's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"FuCK ME WITH A CHAINSAW YOU BITCH" All three on their third lap, the mario-cart-invested girls appeared to be having a competition on who could shout the most alarming expressions. Clarke and Lexa slowly turned to one another, straining to hold back laughter before they crumpled, stomachs hurting as they reveled in the bizarreness of what was meant to be a civil game night.

_________________________________________________________________

It was around 9 when Raven pulled out the wine, paired with a victorious "A-HaH!"

"Raven where did you even get that?" Clarke approached the couch cautiously, still slightly concerned the girls may tear each other's throats out.

"I have no idea, but these are most definitely the most cheap bottles I could find. I know zero about wine. But like, this fermented grape juice sure is spectacular." She began pouring a glass. "For you, cheekbones. Because I pity the loser."

"For the last time, you guys _cheated_."

_________________________________________________________________

Nobody dared question where she was finding it all, but Raven appeared to own a limitless supply of wine. Wine which everyone was quickly getting drunk on. Somewhere along the line, Octavia had decided that the game night required some, quote: "Boppin' tunes". After some technical difficulties with their cheap bluetooth speaker, everyone found themselves shout-singing the lyrics to _Dancing Queen_.

Each person was too invested in their own spectacular performances to find amusement in Lexa's enthusiastic hip-wiggling as she pointed dramatically, somewhat following the choreography from _Mama Mia_. That, or Anya who was flouncing across the couch, waving both arms above her head, while Raven, Clarke and Octavia clasped hands and jumped in a circle.

 

_________________________________________________________________

The time for, according to Clarke, for"Actual aerobic workouts" was over. A collection of paintbrushes and face-paint had been brought out. With a hasty explanation that Clarke needed to practice for a kids fair she would be face-paining at, Raven found herself the victim of an art-filled assault. Lexa stole a brush and began streaking messy lines of black over her eyes and cheeks. In response to Octavia's inquisition, Lexa replied that the mask she wore was her "Warpaint, obviously". Clarke decided she would never admit that she found the daunting paint to be incredibly attractive.

"Lex, you look like a fucking raccoon." Anya was unimpressed. Before she could protest, Anya swooped in and dotted a splotch of obnoxious pink over the tip of Lexa's nose. "Now you _really_ are a raccoon." Lexa bared her teeth. "An angry raccoon." 

"'Tis complete." Clarke leaned back to proudly survey her work, nodding smugly at the galaxy which glittered across Raven's face. After seeing the masterpiece, the other girls decided they wanted to be painted as well. Lexa's warpaint was turned to a full raccoon mask, Octavia's face was the canvas for a detailed butterfly, and Anya's for a scaly, mermaid-like look.

The series of goofy selfies were quickly texted to each other in a new group chat.

_________________________________________________________________

Lexa wiped a hand sleepily across her newly-cleaned face. She shuffled closer to Clarke, before sliding down and laying her head on her lap.

"Gross. Who invited him?" Octavia waved her arm lazily at the TV, where _Twilight_ was playing. "I swear this is the worst movie I've ever seen."

"Exactly." Raven cheerfully replied. The girls had agreed on playing the movie after a brief discussion on the horrible quality of it. Drunker than before, Octavia was now slumped against Raven's side, who had her legs over Anya's lap. 

"Clarke." In her drunken state, Lexa evidently found the 'k' of Clarke's name needed special attention, and it clicked sharply in the back of her mouth.

"Yeah?" Clarke looked down, mindlessly toying with Lexa's hair.

"I don't like Cedric." Lexa pouted.

"Wrong movie, babe. This guy's Edward." Lexa smiled goofily at the term of endearment. 

"Okay. Clarke?" Lexa snuggled more into her human pillow, humming contently.

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty."

_________________________________________________________________

Anya took a deep breathe. 

"Mechanic."

Raven burped. "That's me."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Anya swirled a random pattern into Raven's leg.

"Fuck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, new chapter coming soon!


	12. Pancakes?

When Clarke blinked herself awake, the first thing she noticed was how warm she was. How bizarre it was, to be warmer than usual. She had the same blankets as always, the same temperature set-

_Wait._

She immediately tensed, alert. She was not alone. Face pressed to mussed brown hair that smelled of green apples. Arm snaked securely around a slim stomach, bare skin burning her fingers where a shirt had ridden up. Bent legs tucked against hers, fitting perfectly. The unidentified human shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer with a barely noticeable hum of contentment.

_Lexa._

She relaxed, lips curling into a small smile. But wait-

_How the fuck did I end up in bed? With Lexa? Oh God, how drunk did we get? We didn't-_

Clarke's eyes widened. She glanced down. Same clothes as yesterday.

_No, no okay. Good._

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice was rough and small with sleep. 

_Shit._

"Good morning" She didn't dare move. After not remembering how she ended up _spooning_ Lexa, she had no idea if she was even okay with it.

Lexa turned, bedsheets rustling until she was face-to-face with Clarke. 

_Oh wow._

Lexa's eyes. She tried desperately to recall some sort of artistic metaphor, some wonder of nature to compare them to. Nothing came close. She felt herself falling, dipping gently into the depths of them. The lashes fluttered, and she swore she could see the greens swirling.

"Good morning" Lexa replied.

_Right._

Clarke's smile replaced her look of pure awe. She reached up without planning to, fingers ghosting over achingly-beautiful features as she tucked a messy curl behind Lexa's ear. Lexa's gaze shifted down, her lips stretching into the most delicate, shy smile. Clarke was infinitely sure that smile could grow flowers, melt frozen hearts. Her fingers itched to paint the wonder before her.

"Hungry?" Lexa nodded.

_______________________________________________________________

"Bout time you two showed up." Raven's smile glittered, arm flopped lazily over a beaming Anya.

"Pancakes?" The words were morphed as Lexa yawned.

"Only the best for my useless-lesbian of a sister." Anya gestured with her thumb at the plate. Clarke stepped greedily, grabbing a serving for Lexa before taking one for herself. She tried and failed to hold in a moan as she took her first bite. Lexa froze, choking on the water she had poured herself. Octavia swooped in, stabbing a pancake off of Clarke's plate with one hand as she patted Lexa's back with the other. 

"You guys. I'm double third wheeling. I'm so single." Octavia dug into the pancake she had stolen, ignoring Clarke's look of annoyance.

"What about tattoo dude?" Raven dumped another pancake onto Octavia's plate while Anya stood, proudly surveying everyone's appreciation of her culinary masterpiece.

"Lincoln?" Octavia paused her feasting, considering. Lexa choked on her water yet again. Clarke wordlessly handed her a napkin.

" _Lincoln_? Muscular, tattooed, charming Lincoln?" Lexa turned to face Octavia.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. Works with me."

"Damn. Small world." Raven leaned forward, fork in hand as she attempted to steal a pancake from Clarke, who gave her a death stare and tugged her plate closer to her chest.

"Know if he's single?" Octavia sat up a bit in her seat, not bothering to hide her eagerness.

"Yeah, he is. Funny though, he mentioned a cute girl. Talked about how pretty she was."

"What?!"

"Yeah, something about a feisty girl in a coffee shop. He said she had a great spirit or something."

"Oh my God did he mean _me_?!" Octavia brought her hands to her face, cupping each of her cheeks like an excited child.

"Probably." Octavia jumped up, tugging Lexa into a hug. Lexa choked on her water for the third time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, How many overused tropes can I fit into one story?


	13. Sketchbooks and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon/morning/night/whenever you happen to be reading this!
> 
> Just so you know, there's been a time jump of a few months forward.

"Lexa?" Lincoln craned his head to see past a stand of vibrant flowers. Meticulously braided hair fell over the shoulders of the girl in front of him as she practically buried her face in blooming yellow.

"Lincoln?" Lexa looked up from the bunch of marigolds she had been smelling. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh" He brought his arm up, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. "Grand romantic gesture." He pointed at a nearby bunch of roses. "Think those are too cliche for Octavia?"

Lexa turned to consider the deep red blossoms. " _Arkadia Cafe_ Octavia?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two.." Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well no. I go to the cafe all the time just to see her, and I've finally worked up the courage to ask her out."

"The roses are lovely." Lexa smiled, handing a bouquet of the thorny flowers to him. "I happen to know from a certain game night that Octavia melts at romantic gestures."

"Does she?" Lincoln returned the smile, looking down at the roses.

"Yeah, somewhere along her sad, drunk 'I'm so single' rambling, she mentioned how she never had a partner who did things like that for her." Lexa shook her head slightly at the memory, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Hopefully she likes these then." Lincoln's grin had grown. Years of knowing him had revealed to Lexa that despite his intimidating exterior, the man had a giant, overflowing heart. "You buying flowers for Clarke?"

"Oh, yes." Lexa's grin grew to match Lincoln's, eyes glittering. "I was planning on taking her on a surprise date." 

_________________________________________________________________

Clarke hummed a pointless melody as she brushed her teeth, bathrobe on, hips moving in time to her spontaneous composition. She intended to take full advantage of her day off from work. 

_Soon as I'm fresh and tidy I'll text Lexa._

She paused her brushing, turned her head with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

_Maybe take her to see a movie or something. Yeah-_

She swerved her head around as she heard knocking at her door. She hastily removed the toothbrush and spat. "Who is it?"

"Clarke, it's Lexa."

_Shit! Did we have plans already?_

"Door's unlocked, I'll be out in a minute!" 

"Okay."

_________________________________________________________________

Lexa entered the apartment quietly, sat on the small couch. Her eyes fell to a sketchbook, left open on the coffee table before her. She picked it up gingerly, flipped through the pages softly. Her lips curved into a shy smile as she viewed the sketches. They were random, scattered. A quickly drawn squid labeled 'Jupiter'. Small drawings of hands, the curve of a neck, a small plant she recognized from the cafe. Refrigerator and Chad were placed under the caption 'delinquent penguins.' Her lips silently fell open as she flipped forward more, slowly realizing _how many_ there were of her. Rushed scribbles of her laughing, breathtakingly detailed portraits that covered whole pages. Countless sketches of her eyes. She suddenly felt flooded with warmth, her insecurities turned beautiful in the hands of an artist. She turned another page, stared with awe at a page covered in charcoal. She recalled the moment depicted, when she had fallen asleep in the middle of her book, cozy with the sounds of Clarke doodling in the chair beside her.

"That's..not, finished yet."

Lexa looked up, her emotions painted across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, more to come soon!
> 
> As always, thank you for any and all comments, kudos and thoughts!


	14. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and so is this fic. I've got no highly captivating or convincing excuse other than that I've been extremely busy. (Sorry!) Hopefully some of you have stuck around! This chapter is following the request of a lovely user who commented, and depending on responses and any ideas I get, this fic is either finishing up soon or going to be updated regularly again. 
> 
> This chapter is taking place after a tiny time jump. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

"Jesus Raven, was that even human?" Octavia turned towards Raven judgmentally, shaking her head as Raven released yet another animal-like noise of complaint.

"I'm living up to my name. I can't fucking handle this hiking. My legs, O. They're built for being draped over pillows. Under fuzzy blankets. While I watch netflix." She paused to release another dramatic sigh. "I am NOT built for the great fucking outdoors." She pouted and trudged over to Anya, who patted her head sympathetically. 

"C'mon guys. We're being one with nature. Look at these trees! They're beautiful. Besides, we're almost there." Lincoln stretched his arms out as he smiled at the lush surroundings. Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa nodded excitedly.

"See, that's the campsite up ahead." Lexa pointed towards a clearing in the woods. Raven lifted her head from where it had been drooped solemnly.

"Oh thank gOD." Raven dropped her bag and proceeded in a sprint to the clearing. "FiNALLYY!" 

"Wow. Guess she wasn't actually that tired." Anya picked up Raven's bag as she spoke, trying and failing to hide her amusement at her girlfriend's behavior as the rest of the group grumbled disapprovingly.

____________________________________________________________

Raven munched thoughtfully as she watched Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Lexa expertly set up tents. "It's like she's one of 'em now, Clarke."

"Octavia?" Clarke swept her hair to one side as she glanced at the brunette.

"Yeah. She's fuckin, part of the uh, the woods clan." Raven nodded as she decided on the name.

"Woods clan, you say?" Clarke took a bite of her own granola bar.

"Yup." 

"What does that make us?" 

"The..hmm. We're the sky clan. Cause we're above it all. Get it?" 

Clarke chuckled. "Sure, Reyes. We're the sky people."

____________________________________________________________

 "Lexa." Clarke stared at the bundle of fur Lexa held.

"Clarke."

"What the fuck."

"He was lost!" She cradled the animal closer to her chest.

"Lexa. You told me you were going to find us some fish. This is not a fucking fish." 

"We can name him fish?" The puppy smiled lazily at the idea.

"Lexa!"

"Please Clarke, he doesn't even have a collar. You know I'm great with animals. He needs a home, and I'm not going to let him starve here." Lexa's puppy eyes were even more desperate than those of the dog.

"Oh, so now you're keeping him?"

"I have to. Fish came to me for a reason!"

"Oh my God. This isn't a cheesy movie. Why are you even asking me?"

"Well, I was um.. hoping that you'd.. uh.. move in with me?"

"You're asking me this now? As you hold the dog?" Clarke gesticulated as she talked, before bringing her hand up to rub at the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" Lexa pushed up her glasses as fish licked her chin happily.

Clarke sighed. "...Only if Fish gets a long bath. And all his vet work done." Clarke smiled reluctantly and shook her head, before stepping up to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss, stopping to stroke Fish on the head. "I'll admit that he's cute. Just a little bit."

"Yes!" Lexa's grin split her face, and her eyes sparkled as she hugged Fish closer, elation lighting up her features.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish is here! Who else remembers when straight people thought that fake clexa text convo was a real straight couple?
> 
> Don't worry, another chapter's coming soon!
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry. I know it's incredibly annoying when writers don't update for a while.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you to anyone who's stuck around for it! Kudos and comments as always, mean a lot!
> 
> Thanks!


	15. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since my last update, I know, forgive me. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I'll be writing for this fic. It's taking place after a huge time jump. An epilogue of sorts.

Lexa grinned as she felt Clarke's hands glide over her hips and pull her into a hug from behind, Clarke laughing gently into her hair.

"Well, hello there. Who might this be?" She feigned confusion, running a finger lightly over her wife's hand.

"Your favorite person, of course."

"Impossible. My son is nowhere near this tall." She laughed, turning as Clarke pulled away, the blonde's face twisted in mock offense.

"Lexa!"

"You can't blame me, you know he's far more spectacular than the both of us."

Clarke considered this for a moment before speaking. 

"Well I get the credit for that, seeing as I lugged the kid around for 9 months."

"Do you?"

"Of course-" The argument was cut off as a series of small disorganized thuds announced the arrival of Aden, who tugged on Lexa's sleeve.

"Fish is eating my crayons." He peered up at the two of them, dazzling blue eyes blinking innocently as he stated his complaint.

______________________________________________________________________

"Cheekbones."

"Hmm?"

"We fucking need this movie."

"This is the fifth one this week you demand we buy, Reyes. You make terrible financial decisions. How will we feed our child?"

"Our child? Darwin is a cat. He requires like, so much less money than a human."

Anya scoffed.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey O?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"We should go see that new movie this Friday. What was it called again? The feminist one."

"Ooh yes, we need to see that! But Clarke's gallery opening is on Friday, remember?"

"Right. Want to go see it now?"

"Right now?"

"Yup."

"Hell yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who's stuck around through this bizarre story with no fixed plot whatsoever. Your comments and kudos mean so much. This was intended to be a one shot, then a two chapter fic, then three, and then I couldn't seem to end it.
> 
> It's been a big, gay mess, but I had fun writing it, and hopefully some people enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you feel like it. Or don't. I'd like it if you did, but we're all gay and free to do as we please anyway.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (Check out my tumblr, my url is @the-commenders-candles . It's gay, you'll love it.) 
> 
> Bonus Scene that didn't make it:
> 
> In the distance, a lone man by the name of Jason Rottenbitch was catapulted into the sun. The end.


End file.
